


When We Grow Up

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Free!, The Birthday of the World - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I promise it's basically gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rin doesn't actually realise marriage involves romance yet, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has the best friends. Of course he wants to marry them. Set when they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Grow Up

Rin proposes to his teammates after their relay. He's so happy, they all did really well and he wants to be with his friends forever, and that's what marriage is, right? So he asks them to marry him. He does it properly, waits until they are burying the trophy together under the cherry blossom tree, petals falling softly to the ground. He goes down on one knee just like all the Morning men in his Evening mother's dramas and asks Makoto, Haru and Nagisa to marry him when they're grown up. When he comes back from Australia, they'll be waiting.


End file.
